Time Travel
by Naatz
Summary: ***CH. 5 IS UP!!***Ginny is sent by Dumbledore to the past for an unknown mission. In the past, however, she meets someone she never forgot... Tom Riddle.
1. Want to sleep? Let me shatter your dream...

**_A\N:_**__

_ Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  :\  This is the revised version of the really not-so-good-fanfic's first chapter!!!!  Ha ha!!!  {They're coming to take me away!!}_

_Anyway, I'm thanking my beta-reader {alpha, beta, gamma, delta...} Melissa for this, although she changed some things that I needed to change back. ._

_A lazy soul I am, ain't I?  ^--------^_

-------------------------

**Want to sleep?  Let me shatter your dreams!**

Ginny could barley keep her eyes open.  She wanted nothing more then to just go into her dorm and take a long nap.  She fought to keep her eyes open as Professor McGonagall explained how to transfigure animals into plants and then back again.

It didn't help that ever since she started her fourth year at Hogwarts, she had the feeling that something _big_ was coming.  She didn't know quite yet what it was, but the feeling had stayed with her, and she didn't like it.

***********

Tom made his way aimlessly around the castle.  It was lunch and he didn't feel much like eating so he decided to take a walk.  Normally students weren't authorized in the hallways during lunch, but Tom could get away with almost anything because was favored by every teacher.  Well... almost.  One was missing.

Professor Dumbledore.  The Transfiguration teacher.  Tom got the feeling he never really trusted him, but that didn't matter anymore.  He smiled a twisted smile and walked a bit faster, turning towards the Great Hall, deciding it would be better if he listened to the rules. 

***

Ginny put her books from Transfiguration back into her bag.  Luckily she only had one more class for the day and no homework due tomorrow, so she could sleep peacefully.  The worst thing that would happen was she would be overly hungry at breakfast and look like a pig while she shoveled food into her mouth.

"Miss. Weasley," Professor McGonagall called before she left, "I would like to speak with you for a moment."

Ginny sighed with despair.  _I wanna sleep... _ Ginny had a feeling that the 'big event' -as she became accustomed to calling it- would happen today – and soon.  Under her blankets and asleep was her preferred place and situation to in be when it happened.  She had enough dark things happen to her to last a lifetime.

"Yes, Professor?"  She asked, walking up to McGonagall's desk.

Professor McGonagall was busy rummaging around for something in her desk drawers and didn't answer Ginny until she pulled out a small object.  "Professor Dumbledore told me to ask for your help.  He also told me to give you that," she handed her a small sand-clock.  

When Ginny had time to look it over she raised her eyebrows slightly with question.

McGonagall said "This is a time turner," and did not say anything further.  Then she searched in the pockets of her robe and pulled out two letters.  They were both folded in half.  The only apparent difference was one was green and one was blue.  "The green one has your first set of directions.  Follow them carefully.  The blue one holds your second set and some explanations.  Professor Dumbledore said not to look in the blue until everything in the green is completed."

"Are you...?"  Ginny move a bit uncomfortably, what if she didn't do it right?

The professor nodded.  "I'm positive; Dumbledore and I both believe you are the only one fit for this job."

"So..."

"Please do exactly the things that are written."

Ginny nodded nervously, what McGonagall said didn't help her confidence one bit.

McGonagall let a small smile to show on her features.  "The headmaster is counting on you."

Ginny smiled shakily.  _Well so much for going to bed early._  She thought gloomily. Maybe she couldn't avoid the 'big event' after all.

***********

Tom cursed quietly when the potions teacher looked at him.  She was the head of Slytherin, but she never trusted him completely with making potions.  Most of the time he did excellent, but he had melted his cauldron three times and this made the professor nervous and not trusting him like she used to.

He hadn't done anything wrong, he was talking to a Ravenclaw, but he was just suggesting putting in a little more Wolfsbane to help him with the potion.

A few minutes later he cleared his throat, "Professor, I'm done."

The professor smiled as she said, "Could you bring it to me to see?"  Tom grabbed a vial and let some of his potion flow into it and brought it up to her.  "Good, Tom," her smile widened.  "Five points.  Keep it up."

He raged.  He boiled.  He was angry, but he just smiled back and answered, "Thank you, Professor."

Inside, though, he thought, _who cares about Slytherin's house points?!  _

***********

Ginny opened the green letter, the one that told her what to do.

_"1. Wait till midnight."_

Ginny looked at her watch.  It was just past three.  She decided to go to her dorm and finish a book she had been reading to help pass the time. 

Ginny had been engrossed in her book and had forgotten to check her watch.  It was 11:45.  She pulled out the green note and made sure no one was paying attention.  She saw that her first direction had disappeared and in its place sat:  _"2.  Go to the hall in front of the Astronomy Tower."_

She shoved the letter back in her pocket and quickly scrambled out of the door, not paying attention to the weird looks Ron sent her from his seat.

She arrived at the Astronomy Tower with a minute to spare.  She pulled the green piece of paper out and looked for her next direction.

_"3. Take out the time turner and turn it five times.  Then, break it."_

Ginny looked doubtfully at the time turner.  Break it?  She slowly turned it five times and then broke it.  The sand that was spilled from it started to glow dimly for a moment, and then stopped.

And then the glow started again.

She felt that the ground was taken away from her feet, or that her feet were taken away from the ground.

She fell with a _thud_ in...

The same place?...

***********

Tom went with one of his friends, Malcolm, to the Astronomy Tower for their weekly lesson.  Malcolm muttered quietly about crazy teachers that don't let their students sleep at night.  Tom couldn't care less.  If he could learn quickly and be the best, he will be able to get away from the muggles. 

When they arrived, Tom let Malcolm to climb the ladder first, and he followed close behind.  Either they were very late or very early because no one else that took Astronomy was there.

He was in the middle of the ladder when he heard a disrupted and an unclear shriek.  He turned back and saw a girl in a heap on the ground with fiery red hair.  She pulled herself up and seemed to be confused.  Like she should be somewhere else...

***********

Ginny searched with her eyes the sand and the remains of the time turner.  She could almost cry.  It was gone.

Then she saw a shadow on the floor and raised her head, expecting to see one of the first year students that had Astronomy that day.  Instead, she saw a familiar figure, and paled.

"Tom..."

-------------------------

**_A\N:_**__

_I'm back, and I'm hyper...:)!!!_

_So, review if you want the continuation {I wrote it!  I wrote it!  I wrote it correctly!!!}...:/_

|Meduza|-

To Be Continued...  {Maybe, maybe not...}

**Disclaimer:** I no own Harry Potter!  Haha, hihi, hoho!!!


	2. Ah! It's broken! Searching the way home!

**_A/N:_**__

_Another revised chapter.__ Hope you'll like this one...:] now I'm not as hyper as I was. *sigh* originally I didn't dedicate this chapter to anyone, but I need to do this now._

_This chapter is dedicated to the members of the Tapuz Forums- Harry Potter that because of them I read wonderful fanfics, stories, poems, and met all those amazing people. I'm dedicating it because you {ff.net readers} got to have this chapter first...:/_

-------------------------

**Ah!!! It's broken?! Searching the way home!**

"Tom..." Ginny whispered, her face paled to the same exact color of the creamy white walls behind her.

Tom stared at the extremely white girl in front of him. "Is something wrong?"  He asked after a few moments, looking a bit concerned. "You know my name, but I don't believe I know yours.  I don't think we have met..."

She didn't answer.

Tom sighed and kneeled next to her. "Do you see this pin?"  He asked and showed her his Prefect badge. "What happened?"

Ginny stared at him bluntly and violently shook her head. "You won't win again," she said with courage she didn't think she had.

Tom grimaced, "I never won against anybody, unless grades count."

Ginny looked at him confused, but then changed her mind remembering he was good at pretending to be things he wasn't.

"Riddle?" The astronomy teacher's voice came for above the ladder. "Why haven't you come up yet? You're late!"

Tom shook his head slightly and stood on his feet.  Listen; go to Professor Dippet's office I don't remember that I ever saw you here. He's the headmaster, he'll know what to do with you." He went to the ladder and climbed half way up. "I'm coming!"  He said to the teacher. He threw Ginny one glance, and went up to his class.

***********

Ginny sat there, her body shaking uncontrollably once he disappeared from her eyes. She didn't want to believe... It couldn't be... It _wasn't_ Tom Riddle. 

She looked down again, searching the familiarity of the little sand clock.

Ginny didn't move for a minute then quickly she swept the other note out of her pocket. This one was in the form of a letter.

_"Dear Miss Weasley. I am terribly sorry that we couldn't talk earlier before sending you into the past. I am also sorry about the fact that neither I nor Professor McGonagall told you about your mission, and even sorrier that I cannot tell you the mission now. _

_But I can tell you, though, that in the meantime your mission will be to find another time turner that is somewhere around you._

_Please remember; we should not change the past. This is one of the reasons that we sent you there._

_Go to see Professor Dippet, the current headmaster of the school. Do not tell him where you are from. Tell him that you found yourself here without any recollection of the past._

_Professor Dumbledore."_

The only thing that Ginny could do was to gape at the note-that-should-have-explained-many-things-but-didn't-explain-a-thing and think, _I was sent here to find another time turner. Why would they tell me to break it if they wanted the time turner?... _ Her eyes stayed on the paper as she reread it. _If I'm here, than the past had already changed... _

She decided that when she found the second Time Turner she would use it to get outta there. She did not know if it was because she wanted to get away from Tom Riddle or the will not to change the past- but she already had, hadn't she? 

***********

Tome couldn't concentrate on the class. His mind kept wandering back to the little red-headed girl. His professor shot him questioning glances from time to time, but excused Tom's behavior with tiredness. Even his best student had to be tired sometimes.

Tom felt flattered that the girl knew his name and that she feared him, but he wanted to know _why_ she feared him and _how_ she knew his name.

He decided to drag her to a long conversation when he saw her the next time. The headmaster Armando Dippet was an old fool that would keep her around.

He would get her to talk.

With her agreement...

Or without it.

***********

Ginny ran as fast as she possibly could in her situation down the hallway. She had decided to do the thing she was asked to do instead of crying like a little girl.

The thing she _really_ wanted to do at the moment.

She was repeating the lie she had made up over and over in her head as she glided down the hallways. Ginny didn't know the place of the headmaster's office so instead she went to the best room she could have thought of. The staff room.

When she arrived there she was not surprised to see it empty. It was the middle of the night and most of the teachers were asleep, unaware to the lonely girl that just wanted to go home, to get away from here, to get away from Tom, and to go away and to strangle the person that did this to her, or, strangling herself if she didn't find a way to get away from here _soon_. Although she knew she would get home, sometime, because Dumbledore said there was another Time Turner that was lying around, waiting for her to pick it up and use it to get home.

She laid down on one of the couches parallel to the fire, and did what she had been yearned for the whole day. Sleep.

***********

Tom woke up early in the morning compared to the time that he normally woke up after Astronomy. The Astronomy class' students got to skip the first class in the next morning for the right to sleep a bit more.

He wanted to search for the girl, going in the corridors and halls which were between the houses' common rooms. As a prefect he knew where every one of them was.

But he didn't find her...

***********

"Kid, get up." Ginny opened one sleepy eye to see what disturbed to her blissful sleep.  She saw a woman that looked at her sternly. "What are you doing here?  This place is forbidden to students."

Ginny woke up immediately. "I'm sorry, but I need to see Professor Dippet urgently," she said, not answering the woman, who was probably a professor.

The woman raised her eyebrow. "Professor Dippet?  Why?"

Ginny recalled her lie she had made up the previous night and started it, "Because –"

"Asreni," another voice sounded. A male's voice.

The woman –Asreni, as it seemed – looked at him with surprised. "Albus?"

The man that was called Albus arrived to her sight, and her jaw almost opened.

This man was Albus Dumbledore. The Hogwarts School's headmaster in fifty years...

He looked at her and frowned. "What are you doing in here?"

"I need to see Professor Dippet, Sir, but I don't know where his office is..."

"Oh," he smiled at her.  "I'll take you to him. What is your name?"

Ginny stood up. "Virginia Weasley, Professor."

-------------------------

**_A\N:_**__

_Reviews?__ Pretty please with Lordemort on top? ;)_

|Meduza|-

To Be Continued... {Maybe, maybe not...}

**Disclaimer:** I no own Harry Potter! Haha, hihi, hoho!!!

_Reviews {taken from the first version}:_

**_Child:_**_ I continued! ^-^_

**_ZZZ (etc'):_**_ I have a reason... :]_

**_Princess of Mordor:_**_ I don't know... I have a feeling this thing will be quite original._

**_Hermione HP:_**_ If your name is Smadar... --; If it's not... ^x^;_

**_Julienne:_**_ Ammm... an evil Tom... *drools* Maybe. Maybe mot._

**_Lunacat_****_:_**_ Here it is...:)_

**_Wysteria_****_:_**_ I give up! *laughs* I give up!!!_

**_Jessica:_**_ I am__writing for myself, but that thing is in Hebrew. I translate it everytime I write a chapter, that's why. They asked me too to continue it fast... although they know I'm writing another big thing. I think that this idea has potential too._

**_Elven_****_ Princess:_**_ I wrote! :]_

**_BuffyHalliwell_****_:_**_ I hope that you like the continuation.... I'm happy!_

**_Kyoko:_**_ Me too! ^----^ That's why I write 'em!!!_

****


	3. Meeting Old Acquaintances

**_A\N:_**

_Well, hello there, everyone! ^-^ Third chapter! I'm really surprised from the responds... you really like this awful thing, don't you?..._

_This chapter is dedicated to Smadar, my love, for almost killing me when I said I might stop it. |hug|_

_AND!!! A special "Thank You" sign for Melissa for finding the "Huff Puff"... . I SWEAR I didn't mean to click on it! At least you had a good laugh and said you loved me!! ^-^_

**_"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Huff puff. Ok nothing's wrong with- wait, Huff puff?"_**

-------------------------

**Meeting Old Acquaintances**

Ginny followed silently behind Dumbledore, her brain not fully comprehending what happened.  She was still tired and very confused.  Not knowing what was going to happen, Ginny didn't have much time to figure out what to do.

Ginny didn't know where Dumbledore was leading her and she didn't know what would be done with her when she arrived there.  Dumbledore seemed to be leading her toward the headmaster's office, and Ginny hoped agent's hope that's where they were going and the headmaster wasn't going to kick her out.  _But he would do that, would he?_  Ginny thought.

*******

Tom went to breakfast irritated.  It wasn't that hard to understand why.  He spent all morning searching for that girl.  He had even woke few of his friends up to help him.  His search proved fruitless however, for he didn't find her anywhere. 

He hoped Armando Dippet will keep her in the school, as a student.  Tom needed to have the access to find her _anytime_ he'd like, and anytime _she'd_ like.

He smiled.  He had the feeling that this year would be interesting.  In more ways than one...

*******

They arrived at an ugly statue.  Professor Dumbledore tapped on it a couple of times, and if Ginny looked closely she could have seen some tiny sparkles which absorbed into it.

A couple of seconds later the statue moved aside and revealed a staircase.  Professor Dumbledore led her down the staircase to where Professor Dippet wasn't expectantly waiting for her.

*******

Tom started to feel the tiredness coming on from the hour's worth of sleep he missed that morning, but he figured he could get through the day, an hour was almost nothing. 

The common room couch seemed to beckon to him, so he went over and laid down on it, just planning to rest for a minute or two, but he unconsciously drifted into the land of nod.

*******

The conversation lasted at least four hours.  Dippet kept repeating everything Ginny would say many times, as if trying to memorize it word for word.  Dumbledore had already left a long time ago.  He had his students to teach.

"So, Virginia," Dippet licked his dry lips.  "What did you say about you arrival?"

In the inside, Ginny sighed.  "What I remember is that I know my name is Virginia Weasley, and I'm fifteen.  I'm a witch and I woke up in a corridor that had a ladder to the As – to a tower.  Someone named Tom – Tom Riddle..." her voice shook slightly and she hoped he didn't notice.  "He told me the direction I should go to, and there I found the Staff Room..."

The headmaster's back straightened again with hearing Tom Riddle's name, for the fiftieth time.  "Riddle, huh?  One of the best students here, he is.  I presume that I should let you stay here for now...but you need to get sorted,"

_He didn't explain what "get sorted" was_.  If Ginny didn't want to make herself sound suspicious, she would have to ask...

"...and to enter the school year.  I assume that you know the spells and potions that kids your age should already know."

Ginny nodded.  "I guess I know those things..." she said.  "Umm...Sir, what did you mean by "sorted"?..."

"Ah!  You don't know about the houses..."  He hummed.  "Well, a house is a place where a similar group of students live.  They sleep together, eat together, and learn together.  There are four houses here.  Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff."

Ginny nodded.

"So, to get you sorted..."  The old man got up from his sit and searched for something which was on the shelves.  Ginny knew exactly what he searched for, and couldn't avoid from the anxiety that her body and mind felt for the thought of being re-sorted.

*******

"_Voldemort..._"

Tom's eyes snapped open.  He never was a heavy sleeper.  In front of him a boy named Osric stood, looking at him, and then when her locked eyes with Tom Osric's eyes immediately retreated to the ground.

"What did I tell you about saying that name?"  Tom whispered quietly and angrily.

Osric flinched from his tone, and wondered what Tom was going to do to him for punishment.  "Sorry!  Sorry!  There was no one here!"

Tom turned his face to the room and saw that Osric was right.  There was no one there.  He stood up and waited for a moment while his blood stopped rushing a returned to its regular flow.  Then he grabbed Osric's shirt collar and pulled his face close to his own.

"Be careful at the things that your mouth says..." and he left him, and the common room.

*******

Ginny sat in the chair she had occupied for the past five hours, this time in complete silence with the sorting hat on her head.

_"Oh?  What's that?  You were already sorted... you cannot be sorted twice .  Everything is written in your mind..."_

_'Please, you have to, Dumbledore sent me here...I have a mission I have to complete!'  _Ginny pleaded in her head.

_"You need it?  A task?  Do not worry; I shall not say a thing."_

_"GRIFFINDOR!"_

Ginny sighed, relieved.

"So I guess we should get you the things you need –" Ginny blushed, "—and to a bed in the room.  Welcome to Hogwarts, Virginia,"

And Ginny sighed again, now calmed.

*******

Tom went straight to lunch.  He missed some of his classes.  There he'll talk with the teachers and explain what happened.  Besides, he hoped to meet _her_ there.  That was the only thing he hoped for in the last day, and he hoped that once this hope was satisfied he would be able to get back to his normal routine and without unnecessary searches.

When he arrived to the Great Hall it was full.  There were always students that preferred to miss a meal or two from time to time for some reason, and it was pretty rare that every student in the school arrived together at the same time.  The thing he didn't know was that the headmaster asked the teachers to tell to their students to all come.

In the start, before the food was served, Dippet stood and cleared his throat.  "I would like to get everyone's attention, please."

Tom looked at him, like everyone else.

"We have a new student in the school," murmurs filled the hall.  The headmaster shushed everyone before he went on.  "Her name is Virginia Weasley."  When Ginny herd her name she stepped up next to the headmaster as instructed.  "She has already been sorted into Gryffindor.  "Virginia, you may take your seat."

Ginny walked down around the staff table and took an empty seat at the Gryffindor table.

Tom stared at her.  _So she is in Gryffindor eh?_  He thought maliciously.

He gave her his full concentration and she must have noticed it because she turned her face quickly to the Slytherin Table.  In the moment she saw the looker, though, she turned again immediately away from him, an almost invisible shudder passed through her body.

*******

Ginny felt bad.  The headmaster decided to announce about her joining into the school when all the students were present.  And _him_.  He looked at her through the whole time, a considering gaze, thinking... a gaze which she knew so well, even if she didn't feel or see it many times.

She knew him partly from his writing.

She sat back in her place, and the murmurs became stronger.  A slight blush spread over her face, and she tried to hide it by lowering her head.

*******

At the teachers' table Albus and Asreni sat and also looked at the new student.  She tried desperately to avoid from people's looks, but Albus noticed that she tried to ignore a specific one.  Tom Riddle looked at her with an intense, surprised and thoughtful gaze.

"Albus?"  Asreni whispered.  "Why did you lead her to Armando?"

Albus sighed.  "She needed to get there."

"But you knew she wasn't a student."

Albus nodded.  "She had the feeling of... hasting.  She's afraid of something, but is determined to do...something, I don't know what, and she had that look in her eyes..."

"But she lied."  Asreni said.

"She lied, true," he agreed, "but in that specific lie there wasn't anything dangerous.  Now it depends on what she will do now she is a student."

"So you think she didn't forget the things she said were forgotten?"

"I'm not thinking," he said sadly.  "I know."

-------------------------

**_A\N:_**__

_You really, really, **really** scared me with the reviews. Especially **one** reviewer... _

_Review! Pretty please with Lord Noodles on top? ^-^_

_Remember: Reviews make me write faster. And I'm not kidding... ^-^_

|Meduza|-

To Be Continued... {Maybe, maybe not...}

**Disclaimer:** I no own Harry Potter! Haha, hihi, hoho!!!

_For the reviews:_

**_Lunacat_****_:_**_ When I write often you shouldn't worry. When it takes time you should start doing the worry... {Not making sense. Never mind that.}_

**_Cassie:_**_ Another weirdo! :P amm.. Good enough?... ^-^_

**_Princess of Mordor:_**_ *Keeping* :D |kiss|_

**_Melissa:_**_ My wonderful beta-reader! My loyal beta-reader! I love you!!! {And I think that many other people here think so too... :D}_

**_The Devil's Mistress:_**_ I like your name! ^-~_

**_ZZZ (etc'):_**_ Didn't see what?  ?.? Everything here is expected... if you think carefully, I think you can tell what'll happen! {Not that I know... but never mind that!}_

**_H to the PO......_****_:_**_ To Be Continued MAYBE! If you review it'll make me work faster and get two chapters a week!_ ^------^

**_Hermione HP_****_:_**_ You see? It helped... - -; if you now say to OTHERS to do so... ani ohav otah lanetzah! |neshika|!_

**_{Anonymous} 1:_**_ YOU were the one who freaked me out. Was it on purpose? *wonders*_

**_Aourora_****_:_**_ School? I HATE school. But I don't have it until the first. And even then I'm not sure if I'll go..._

**_~Amber~:_**_I don't understand you, people... HOW CAN YOU LOVE IT?! The beta-reader does it all! She's the genius!_

**_{Anonymous} 2:_**_ Not my writing. At least not the good parts. _B-|__


	4. Being Inside of a Story Welcome to Hell

**_A\N:_**

_Ahhm.__ Sorry for the wait. I just discovered that writer's block is... blocking. But you got this chapter, right?_

_Anyways, this chapter took me a month. I had it done a long time ago, but my beta-reader had problems with her computer, so she advised me to take Addi to edit this chapter, and she did a great job at doing it. ^^_

_It's a short chapter, I know. But I think it's good... ^^;_

**Being Inside of a Story-Welcome to Hell...**

After the meal was over and all the whispering people returned to mutter about their own businesses, Ginny started to walk to the Gryffindor Tower before she remembered she wasn't supposed to know where it was.  However, the much larger problem was she didn't know the password.

"It's fine," a Gryffindor prefect said when she heard that Ginny didn't know the way.  "It'll take time to get used to Hogwarts.  Go with what other people do and you'll know where everything is in a week." 

The tall prefect then told her the password; stone's heart.  Ginny thought about it and decided to act as the "advice" advised, to keep her heart solid.

She shared her room with three other girls.  One of them, Miranda Gaddis, accepted her almost immediately.  The others, Ashley Pond and Yagon Smithson accepted her with slight reluctance and some suspiciousness, but not without kindness.

_It was expected,_ she thought. _I'd be suspicious myself if a new student came in the middle of the year..._ She never heard about someone who entered to the school year at the middle...

It looked like Miranda looked at her once and then to Ashley and Yagon.  She shrugged, and sent the two a questioning look.  Yagon shook her head, but Ashley nodded bravely as saying, '_you win, I lose,'_ and went to Ginny half heartedly and with a small smile, following Miranda.  Yagon went to read something, but looked every half of a second to see what happened.

Ginny could tell that her new roommates felt that she was invading their personal space.  It had been their room for half the school year.  She knew that she wouldn't like to have to share with some new person that she didn't know anything about.

***

"Fuck it," he cursed in the ears of Gordon, one of his closest friends.  Not that he allowed anyone to become too close to him.

"Tom?" he asked, slightly concerned.  "Are you all right?"

"Of course not!" he shouted in anger.

Gordon backed away, not wanting to test his friend's anger too much.

Tom inhaled deeply to relax himself.  

"Nothing is wrong," he said coldly.  _Except that girl.__  The fucking girl chose to be in Gryffindor.  Except for that, everything is fine._  He thought through his deep inhaling and exhaling

"Are --- are you sure?..."  Gordon posed.

Tom straightened. _ That will not be the thing that will get her out of our conversations... oh no.  She's going to talk..._  "I'm sure."  _And I'm going to listen..._ ****

***

Ginny looked at her judging coming closer.  Two of the girls to approached her.  One step.  Then, another and another...

"Hi!"  One said {later on it will be cleared that her name was Miranda}.

"Hi," the second said {later on it will be cleared that her name was Ashley}.

"Err.... Hi.."  She answered.

"Why aren't you coming in?" Ashley asked her quietly, examining the place where she stood.  "It doesn't seem all too comfortable to stand there."

Miranda rolled her eyes.  "Pleased to meet you." She said sarcastically. "This is Ashley.  This is Yagon.  And I'm Miranda."

"Uh.. Hello.  I'm Ginny," Ginny said.

The face of the three of them showed slight surprise. They probably didn't expect for a shortened name...  Yagon already left her book a couple of seconds earlier.  "But the headmaster said that you name is Virginia, Virginia Weasley."

"My name really is Virginia Weasley," she agreed.  "But my friends and family call me Ginny."

And she entered with her soul to the room, that from that second on, would be her room for some time. 

***

Tome lay on his bed, waiting until he heard the rhythmic breath of his "friends."  When he heard them all snoring loudly, he left his blankets, covered his body from the cold with a robe, adjusted his shoes and went out of the room.  He had work to do tonight...

He arrived to one of the empty classrooms.  He sat there, took out his diary, and began to write.

_"A girl arrived to Hogwarts.  She was sorted into Gryffindor."_

He took out his wand, and whispered some quiet words.  The ink was absorbed by the paper.  

And disappeared.

***

Ginny lay on her bed and thought about what had happened during her 'first'.  

She wanted to know how it happened that the time turner took her to the time when Tom learned in Hogwarts. Was it... coincidence? Mistake? On purpose?...

She doggedly rolled over, attempting to find a comfortable sleeping position.

Professor McGonagall had said that she was the only one to do this.  Did it mean that she was the only one that... that... she couldn't put her finger on the exact word.

She rolled over again, unhappy with the way a spring from the mattress pushed into her back.

Professor Dumbledore didn't tell her where the time turner was.  He didn't even tell her what the mission was, if there was one.

She rolled over yet again.

_I wonder who knows about the time turner..._  She couldn't just go and ask people if they knew where the time turner was.  They would start to suspect what had really happened to her.  But maybe... maybe...  maybe she should start to pretend that she trusted Tom.  Just for the meantime. Just until she'd find the way back home.

Before she could roll over again, she fell into a deep sleep.

***

In the morning, the school was a living riot.  Someone scribbled over the wall something...

_"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE."_

_For the reviews:_

**_Song for Holly:_**_ I have a beta-reader, but I'm open to suggestions. :] I'll keep in mind what you said. *reminds herself never to read an NC17 T/G*_

**_Hermione HP:_**_ Thank you for pushing me and telling me to write. You helped a lot. Now just the reminders "WRITE" on email are missing. :)_

**_{Anonymous}:_**_ Please don't do it again. I want to accept reviews from anonymous and I don't want to block you or to delete it. Please don't do it again. I'm really happy that you like it, but..._

**_^-^:_**_ I'm writing, I'm writing. Takes some time, but I'm writing._

**_Kim, The Manipulative little monster:_**_ MAYBE! sheesh...:/ Your "pretty please" helped. _

**_neocat-HP-420_****_:_**_ It's my job to know, and yours to discover. But wait, I don't know it myself! *gasp*_

**_~Freindlywolf~:_**_ *writing* *writing* *writing* *dies* :P_

**_MarcelleBHalliwell_****_:_**_ *glomps Marcelle* finally someone that knows that I know what I'm doing!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I'm doing the best that I can, lol. _

**_~@~Amber~@~:_**_ *writing more* *writing more* *writing more* Don't worry about it. I'm still writing. Please don't review that much telling me to write._

**_Mariana:_**_ OK!_

**_dobbie-luvs-sweeties_****_:_**_ Who even said that I'm gonna let them talk?... *mua-ha-ha-ha-HA!*_

**_Julienne:_**_ How did my beta-reader bribe you? With what? Jeez, I can't understand it. You, the readers on ff.net just don't know what I'm doing to keep the character IN THEIR CHRACTER!!! You're spoiled and too much accustomed to the fanfics on the site, I swear. Albus? I imagine him like that. Thanks! ^-^_

**_may_****_:_**_ I'm happy you loved it. It's hard to write Tom. He has to be nice...:/_

**_FireAngel_****_:_**_ I don't give up. FINALLY someone asked that question! *not answering*_

**_Itadakimasu:_**_ My sweetie... you're sick. You're totally sick. I love you, Imouto-chan!_

**_Teigra_****_:_**_ I'm not saying and I'm not saying!!!_

**_kalariah_****_:_**_ I'm working hard on it... *sigh*_

**_kristy_****_:_**_ Hurray. My first life threat. *rolls eyes*_

**_Caitlin:_**_ What is it? People love to think about time traveling? That's it. I'm not answering to reviews anymore._

**_DayoofTheDead_****_:_**_ Oh, mighty master, I wrote the chapter! v.v_

_Well... now, hopefully the updates will come a bit faster... Good night. I'm off to sleep. *yawn*_

_I will no longer write disclaimers. Once is enough. No more._


	5. The Writing on the Wall

**Time Travel**

**Chapter Five:** _The Writing on the Wall_

Ginny yawned.  She slept absolutely great that night.  It was one of the rare times that Ginny went to sleep and woke up wide-awake immediately.  She figured it was a day she couldn't wait to start.  

She got up and realized that the rest of her roommates were still asleep.  She shook her head and went to take a shower.  When she was out and dressed, she sat back down, and saw it was still very early in the morning.  She was bored.  She couldn't go down to the Great Hall.  Ginny abandoned the uninteresting task of watching the sleeping girls to go sit by the warmth of the fire in the Common Room.  There were some books for pleasure reading in the common room, in the bedrooms there where just text books, at lease as far as she knew.

She went down the stairs to the Common Room.  On the soft couch, there was a forgotten book.  She looked around some more and saw an open book on a neglected shelf, there was a going straight through the left side, out of the cover and the pages looked a bit ate away by moths.

Ginny sighed and sat heavily on one of the comfortable chairs.

When one of the girls came down yawning and rubbing her eyes form loosing the last strands of sleep Ginny squealed slightly from sheer pleasure and took Ashley's hand in hers.

"Please?  To the Great Hall?"  She begged, forgetting for a moment everything.  "Boring!"

All Ashley could do was to blink.

"I'll do anything!"

Another blink.

"Everything!"  Ginny said, her hope slowly fading away.

Ashley opened her mouth.  "You're the new girl, right?" She asked, still a bit sleepy. After Ginny nodded slowly she opened her eyes, suddenly remembering her.  Follow me," she smiled.

Ginny sighed, full with relief, and let a slight smile to be shown on her features.

***

"The Chamber of Secrets?"  Asreni frowned.  "Yes, I remember that legend."  She nodded.  "Why?"

Dumbledore shook his head slightly.  "Then come with me.  You might be interested in what happened.  After the rest of the staff wakes up, they will probably ask for more details, and so do I."

"What?"  Asreni asked, confusedly.

"Please come with me," was his only reply.

***

Tom stood at the second floor next to the girls' bathroom and tried to stop the students who gathered and prevented them to touch the writing or to enter the room next to it.

"No!"  He snapped, irritated.  "You _can not_ see it from close up!" He told to two of Hufflepuff's second years who sighed disappointedly and went three steps backwards.  Tom shot them a cold glance and the moved a couple of meters behind the other students who gathered to see the writing.

"Move!  Move, I said!" The head of the house barked.  "Move!  Clear this corridor _immediately!_"

Tom almost sighed, relieved, that the head of Slytherin and Gryffindor finally arrived there. 

"Go on to breakfast Tom," Dumbledore added.

Asreni nodded.  "The rest of you as well, scat," she shouted above the murmur of groans and complaints.

Tom looked at both teachers and nodded.

Dumbledore's eyes didn't show trust, but he shrugged it off.  It was a daily occurrence, after all...  Instead, they showed wonder, concern, and a little bit of mistrust.

Asreni had... righteous eyes. Righteous, and caring.  She wasn't born to be a Slytherin.  _So why is she one?_  Tom wondered, not for the first time

Tom shook his head, dismissing the thought, and left the pair of professors alone.

***

Ginny hopped around the room restlessly.  It took Ashley some time to get dressed and ready, and then Miranda and Yagon woke up.

Yagon suggested that maybe they'll show Ginny around, and they all agreed.  All but Ginny, who hadn't said that _she_ thought it was utterly unnecessary.  She knew the parts where the students were.  She hadn't needed to be walked around like a tour.  But they didn't know it and enjoyed showing her the place.  Ginny decided to let them have their fun and follow them around a bit more before complaining after the ache in her stomach she knew as hunger.  It was just fine following them around.  As she thought about that she mechanically moved from a rusted armor suit which had the indecent habit of grasping every arm that was via hand reaching.

Miranda gave them all an amusing imitation of professor Binns and then stopped her to the sound of two teachers' voices.  They all knew the voices well.

"Well?"  A deep voice sounded.  Ginny stopped in her tracks behing the three girls.  It was Dumbledore.

A different voice, softer, sounded.  It was also familiar... _That woman who woke me..._ Ginny decided.  "But who could have done that?"

"By the legend," Miranda and Ashley raised their fingers to their lips, implying them to be quiet.  "Slytherin's heir."  The tone that she'd used has sounded like she shrugged helplessly.

The... heir...  _Slytherin's...  Heir?...  No..._  Was it _that_ time?  She couldn't know.  Tom.  Has he started to attack?  Now?  Why?

"It should be cleaned and removed, Albus."

"I agree.  But how?"

At that moment Yagon caught Ginny's and Miranda's wrists and dragged them away from their hiding place in the direction of the great hall. When they had a fair distance between them and the teachers she left them and panted slightly. "We shouldn't have heard that," she said, eyes wide.

Ashley looked skeptic and Miranda rolled her eyes.  Ginny was paralyzed.  If one of them wouldn't hold her hand or something soon, she'd fall and probably won't be able to stand up again.

"Slytherin's heir?"  Ashley wondered.  "Who could that _be_?"

Ginny gulped.  How can she say that Slytherin's heir, the one that will hurt and kill the Hogwarts students is Tom Riddle, the perfect and gorgeous boy from Slytherin?  How will she be able to say that his name is actually, that his name is actually... Voldemort?  How will she be able to say that she knows the future?...

***

Asreni smiled.  "You didn't stop me."  She said lightly.

Albus nodded.

"You knew they were there," she added, "while I discovered it when they left."

Albus nodded again.

"You know something, don't you?"

Albus nodded, once again.

_I'm sorry for not updating it. I actually had it done for some time... I'm just busy lately, and to tell the truth, I don't really write lately. I'll try to update, but don't count on it. But the story isn't dead. I'll just write when my muse has better days... Sorry. I'm really sorry. Again, I'm thanking my proofreader.  AND everyone that quickened me. I really needed to be quickened._

_If you want to contact me you can do it in: 99160309 {ICQ}, NaatzChan {AIM} and naatz@hotmail.com {MSN}. I'll really appreciate it if you'll do it... :/_


End file.
